Eevee and Friends: The Re-Written Version
by ShinySheepGhost001
Summary: You all know how bad the eeveelution special sucked, right? Well, here's a re-written version for those disappointed people. Includes talking pokemon, a different team, and somewhat of a plot.
1. Act 1

Eevee and Friends: the Re-Written Version

* * *

Friends

Ash's Pikachu: male

Ash's Oshawott: male

Iris's Axew: male

Cilan's Pansage: male

Team Rocket's Meowth: male

Jessie's Wobbuffet: male

* * *

Eevee Family

Shawazu (Vaporeon): eldest of the eevee family; a hardy male

Sandosu (Jolteon): an affectionate female

Busuta (Flareon): a shy female

Efi (Espeon): a vain female

Burakki (Umbreon): a mysterious male

Rifia (Leafeon): a subtle female

Gureisha (Glaceon): a quick-tempered female

Ninfia (Sylveon): a fun-loving female

Ibui (Eevee): youngest of the eevee family; a rambunctious female

* * *

Team Shadows

Manyula (Weavile): female

Gaburiasu (Garchomp): male

Sanaito (Gardevoir): female

Dokurog (Toxicroak): male

Juppeta (Banette): male

* * *

Act 1: The Eevee Family

"Hey! Guys! I'll race you down this hill!" Pikachu called to his friends. "On your mark… get set…"

"GO!" Oshawott interrupted, ramming into Axew, who ran into Pansage, who ran into Pikachu, sending them all falling down the hill. They landed in a pile of limbs, tails, and fluffy ears.

"Oshawott…" Axew growled. "You really can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Sorry, everyone," Oshawott apologized.

"Hey," Pikachu said, lifting his head from the pile of pokémon. "Where are we?"

The four pokémon got up and looked at the pretty flowers around them.

"I don't know what this is," Pansage said, inspecting the flowers. "But this place is a real paradise!"

"Tee-hee! It is!" A sweet, angelic voice called out to them.

"What was that?" Axew questioned, turning around.

The pokémon looked around to see who had spoken.

"Come! Come play with me!" The voice invited. "We'll play hide-and-seek!"

Pikachu lifted his ears to pick up any signs of rustling leaves and petals. A pretty figure danced through the flowers. "Hey! I found you!"

"You found me? Oh? Then it's hide-and-seek tag!" The figure dove into the flowers and disappeared beneath the petals. "Come and find me!"

The four pokémon searched the field of flowers some more and didn't find the hiding beauty. "I can't find her." Axew said.

Pikachu stood up. He knew he saw the figure blurred underneath the field of flowers. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

"I'm right here!" The voice cheered. Pikachu couldn't see anymore, his eyes were covered by two ribbons. He removed the ribbons and turned around to find a cute little pokémon standing behind him. "Hi! I'm Sylveon! The Intertwining pokémon! But you can call me Ninfia!"

"Oh my Arceus…" Oshawott whispered. "You're so cute! You have bows and ribbons and you're covered nose-to-tail in pink!"

Ninfia blushed. "Well, I'm not that pretty…"

Pikachu smiled at the new pokémon. "I'm Pikachu. Over there is Axew, Pansage, and you've already met Oshawott."

"Oh, you're all so cute!" Ninfia cried, prancing around the pokémon. "You all look lost, would you like to have a dinner and sleepover party at my house? It won't be much of a bother."

"Sure! Why not?" Pansage cried. "I'd like to see your house anyway, Ninfia, I can help with the cooking for the dinner party. My master taught me how to cook. He's a very good master."

Ninfia smiled. "Oh, you don't have to cook at the dinner party; someone else has already taken that offer. But still, follow me!"

Ninfia led Pikachu, Axew, Pansage, and Oshawott to her house. Ninfia stopped and pointed to a large home that was built into the ground. "Ta-da! Here's my home!"

"Wow!" Axew gasped, mouth wide. "It's so big! It could take me years to explore the whole thing!"

"Come on, there's so many pokémon I'd like you to meet!" She pranced beneath a slide coming from a tree. "Ibui!"

A little brown face peeked beneath the leaves of the tree. "Yeah, Ninfia? What's up?"

"We've got guests! Why don't you come to meet them?" Ninfia asked.

"Awesome! I'll be down in a jiff!" Ibui called as she jumped onto the slide and slid down. She flung off the slide and into the air. "Wh-whoa! Watch out!"

She landed on Axew and the two tumbled for a bit until they hit a nearby pumpkin. The two recovered from their little stumble, Axew being the first.

"I'm so going to get you back!" he challenged, tackling her once more.

"Ah! No! Don't!" Ibui squealed. The two play-fought together and Axew knocked Ibui to the small group. Ninfia picked Ibui up with her ribbons and set her down beside her.

"Please, be a bit more careful." Ninfia politely asked.

"Okay, big sis." Ibui agreed, shaking her tail in contentment. "I'm Eevee, the Evolution pokémon, but everyone here calls me Ibui."

"Oh my Arceus! They're all so cute!" Another pokémon cried and pounced on Oshawott. "And this um… thing is so cute!" She hugged Oshawott and electrocuted him in the process.

"Owowowow!" Oshawott yelled out in pain. "Ow! Could you please stop that?!"

"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry!" the pokémon apologized, hanging her head. "By the way, I'm Jolteon, the Lightening pokémon. You can call me Sandosu if you'd like!"

"I'd like to play and explore that mansion of yours!" Axew declared. "Is it all right if I do so?"

"I'd like to come!" Ibui said, joining up beside him. "I can show you all the fun places to hang out!" She ran off with Axew right behind her.

"Hey! I'd like to come too!" Sandosu cried, running off with the two other pokémon.

Oshawott fell over from the electrical discharge.

Pansage inspected him. "Do you think he's hurt very badly?"

Pikachu scrunched his face into a frown. "I don't know, he's a water-type pokémon and he's weak to electric-type attacks. He might just be stunned from the sudden shock."

"I'M SO GONNA MAKE YOU PAY BACK, SANDOSU!" Oshawott threatened, running off after the Lightning pokémon.

"He's fine…" Ninfia sighed. "He's already going for revenge…"

"Well, why are we standing idly by?" Pansage asked. "We should go after them! An Oshawott on a rampage is nothing you should just watch happen!"

And with that, Pikachu, Pansage, and Ninfia left to prevent terrible damage Oshawott would make.

* * *

Axew gazed at the large, palace-like house the Eevee family had. "Wow!" He cried. "This place is bigger on the inside than the outside!"

Ibui smiled. "Hey! Look! There's Gureisha's room! I bet we could play in there!" She climbed the stairs that led to the chilly, icy room.

Sandosu jumped up after Axew. "Come on, Axew, this place is great for sliding!"

Axew gathered his balance on the glass-like ice. "Whoa… It's slippery." Sandosu headbutted Axew to get him going. He slid on the ice, rawr-ing playfully. Sandosu slid on right by him, laughing in excitement.

Oshawott came running into the room. "SANDOSU! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR MY REVENGE!" He tried to slide on the ice to catch up to Sandosu.

"What is all that ruckus being made in my room?!" A beautiful glaceon growled, observing from her place on the highest point of the room.

Ninfia, Pikachu, and Pansage entered the room with concerned looks on their faces. Ninfia spoke first. "Gureisha! I'm so sorry! Please! These are our guests!"

The glaceon didn't seem to hear. Instead, she glowed a pretty, powdery silver, ready to unleash an attack.

By now, Sandosu, Ibui, and Axew were jumping on the ice sculptures, trying to evade Oshawott's rage. Oshawott, who wasn't too happy at the time, broke the sculptures by ramming into them. "Sandosu! Get your spiky hind end down here this instant!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The glaceon yelled, emitting icy shards from her body. They soared through the air and aimed at Oshawott. Oshawott was hit by the ice and frozen into place. His own icy sculpture slid down into the hallway and landed upside down.

"Ibui, Axew, I think we'd better get out of here." Sandosu remarked.

"Yeah. Let's." Ibui agreed.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Axew declared.

The three jumped down hole that connected Gureisha's room to the hallway. They ran off, smiling and giggling at the awkward position that Oshawott was in. Oshawott broke free out of the ice and ran to receive his revenge.

"Look at my room!" Gureisha rasped. "It's a total disaster! Too bad the absol didn't tell me this… Or I would've never let anyone into my room."

Ninfia sighed. "Sorry, Gureisha, I'll try to help you clean up later, right now I'm more worried about our sisters and our guests."

Gureisha slid down her icy palace and finally gave eye contact with her visitors. She gazed at the yellow mouse and the green monkey. "Oh, I've never seen you two before. My name is Glaceon, the fresh snow pokémon, but you can call me Gureisha. What are your names?"

"I'm Pikachu." Pikachu introduced.

"And I'm Pansage." Pansage sheepishly grinned. "I'll help clean your room when I have time. I wasn't able to help with the cooking so I guess I'll help somewhere else."

Gureisha smiled. "Well, thank you, young pokémon. It's going to need more than Ice powers and Fairy magic to help me clean up the mess my sisters made."

"Don't forget Axew." Pikachu interrupted. "He can be a bit unobservant when he wants to…"

"Axew! Oh no, come on Pansage, Pikachu! I almost forgot about them!" Ninfia shouted in astonishment. "We can't let them roam free through the whole mansion! I promise I'll help you clean up later, Gureisha!" Ninfia led Pikachu and Pansage down the hallway to find out where the four other pokémon had ran off to.

"Oh thanks, and leave me here to clean up the mess _they_ made."

* * *

Rifia scratched the itch behind her ear and stretched out to take a nap in the dappled sunlight. She lifted her ears, picking up sounds of others approaching her area. Ibui, Axew, and Sandosu ran into Rifia's room, avoiding the vines and leaves decorating the room. Oshawott chased after them, face red with anger.

Sandosu, Ibui, and Axew hid in one of the large gourds hanging from the tree above them, hoping that Oshawott wouldn't see them. Oshawott held onto the dangling gourd and shook it, making some of Rifia's stuff fall out of the gourd.

Pikachu, Pansage, and Ninfia entered the clearing with concerned looks on their faces. "Oh, great," Ninfia sighed. "We're too late."

Rifia was hanging from another gourd that was connected to the one her sisters and guest were in. The fur on her back rose up and she looked up at the reckless actions of the others.

"Oh dear, llama-god." Ninfia sighed. "This could not end well… Rifia's very motion-sick… she's gonna regurgitate on Oshawott if he doesn't stop…"

Rifia unleashed a razor leaf attack at Oshawott, cloaking him and making him look like a swadloon with a bad fever. He brushed off the access leaves, but some stuck onto his sticky fur. Ninfia hung her head. "Well, that's one way of doing it…"

"Leafeon, the verdant pokémon, or Rifia, as my siblings call me, I don't like moving around abruptly!" She jumped down from her gourd and lunged forward to attack Oshawott with a leaf blade.

Axew leaned over to his two new friends. "Let's see if he's still angry, having all the times he's been attacked by others."

Ibui smiled. "Sounds good to me, I'm in!"

Sandosu agreed. "Kay, let's get out of here!"

The three of them ran into the hallway embedded in the knothole of the tree in Rifia's room. Axew took the lead and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, Ibui and Sandosu both couldn't keep up with him and cried out his name to get his attention. Axew ignored them and ran into a dark hallway, not watching where he was going, and ran into something in the darkness.

All he could see were five glowing circles and three glowing rings, accompanied by blood-red eyes that chilled any observer to the bone. A smile formed on the unknown figure's face. Axew was frozen in terror then regained his movement and ran off, screaming at the top of his lungs. "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

He passed his two friends who eyed his demeanor puzzled. "Axew…?" Ibui questioned, cocking her head to one side. "What's wrong?"

Axew continued screaming and ran into Oshawott, still in his leafy costume. Axew, still in shock of the glowing rings incident, turned tail and ran. "IT'S A MONSTER!"

Ibui and Sandosu were unnerved by Axew's response and the strangely dressed Oshawott. They both ran off behind their little dragon friend, Oshawott behind the two sisters.

After the four pokémon had left, the figure in the darkness pulled itself out of the shadows, his rings dimming to the massive amount of light. He eyed the oshawott with a confused gaze. "What have my sisters allowed in this time?" He heard more pokémon approaching and turned to face them.

"Hey!" Pikachu cried, "Have you seen anyone passing by?"

"You mean the little scary-skitty of a dragon, my two childish sisters and a swadloon that looked like it's been regurgitated?"

"Uh… Yeah…?"

The umbreon pointed with his paw. "Can't miss 'em."

Pikachu and Pansage followed the direction where the nameless umbreon had pointed to. Ninfia smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Burakki. Make sure you come to the dinner, I'm counting on you."

Burakki whipped his tail to the side. "No promises." He left back in the dark hallway and allowed his rings to remain unlit. "My friends won't be able to handle this…" Ninfia bulleted ahead to catch up to her two comrades, trying to interpret what her brother had meant.

* * *

The three reckless pokémon sprinted into a new room, this one very warm. Oshawott caught up to them, chasing them around the den in the center of the room. Inside, a sleeping Flareon was curled up into a pile of warm fluff. She awoke to the sounds of pokémon in her room and lifted her ears with intent. She then backed away when she saw different faces. "Oh, llama-god…" she whimpered. "They look… intimidating…"

She saw the leafy oshawott and started to heat up the area with her fire powers. "Oh, arceus, I don't know them! He's scary, and terrifying!"

Pikachu, Pansage, and Ninfia caught up to the group in Busuta's room. "So… hot…" Pansage groaned. "I hate fire… and ice… and poison… and… bugs and birds…"

"Flareon, the flame pokémon, otherwise known as Busuta, she's very shy… and likes things very hot… temperature-wise." The sylveon swished her tail to point to the nest in the middle of the room.

Oshawott felt more heat coming from the tips of his leafy outfit. He looked up and saw that the leaves were on fire. Hopping around with nervousness, he cried out, "I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He ran out of the room with the other pokémon trying to calm him down.

"Oh, dear, llama-god!"

"Stop, drop and roll, dude!"

"You're a freaking water-type you don't need to worry about fire!"

"There's a river not to far from here!"

"Did you not just hear me?!"

The tides were turned when the six pokémon were now trying to chase down Oshawott. The leaf-dressed pokémon fell off of a cleft in the hallway that led to a rapid. As soon as he hit the water, the leaves fell off of him.

Pikachu stared at the clear liquid in excitement. "That looks like fun! Look out below!" He dived in with his friend.

The other pokémon followed his lead, jumping into the water rapids and laughing in excitement.

"This is totally awesome!" Axew yelled at the top of his lungs.

The seven pokémon laughed as they tumbled through the rapids, pushing each other around in the rough water.

* * *

Efi looked down in the clear, smooth water in front of her. She frowned. "Do you think I look pretty, Shawazu?"

The Vaporeon shook his fur free of water. "You look fine; now just don't think about it and just get your stuff done." He dove into the water and submerged his head, flicking his ear fins around and picking up sounds. "Incoming!" He dove deeper into the water.

The seven pokémon fell out of one of the waterfalls that made the small lake, causing a wave to head straight for Efi. Her eyes glowed from purple to blue and crated a perfect circle slicing the water, only getting one drop of water on her fur. "Holy Arceus! My fur is a mess! I'm gonna have to get it done all over again!"

The pokémon submerged from the water. Some swam to the banks to relax. Shawazu leaped out of the water, jumping several feet high before coming down to land on all feet. He turned to the group. "Hey, guys. You kind of made Efi mad…"

"Mad?! Mad?! Outrageous! Simply outrageous! My fur is ruined because of you and now I'll have to get it redone all over again! Do you know how long it took me to get my fur this way?! Do you?!"

Shawazu rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokémon, but everyone calls me Shawazu. I'm the oldest. That's Espeon, the sun pokémon, we call her Efi."

Pikachu turned to Ninfia. "Ninfia, who was that dark pokémon we saw with the rings?"

Ninfia smiled. "That's Umbreon, the moonlight pokémon. We call him Burakki. He's… very reserved and has a different sense of humor than most of us. He's usually just wandering the halls thinking about whatever's on his mind, but now he's usually in his room. I'm a little worried about him…"

"He's fine." Shawazu reassured. "We had a brother-to-brother-heart-to-heart session not too long ago. He's fine."

"Or so he says…" Pikachu heard Ninfia mutter under her breath.

"Augh! Now I'm going to see Gureisha about that ice therapy and Rifia about those cleansing herbs! I look terrible!"

"You're fine, Efi, get a hold of yourself." Shawazu rolled his eyes again. "Geez, females..."

 **So, what do you think of my story and concepts? Do you like the eeveelutions' names? What are your thoughts on their personalities? Which eeveelution is your favorite? I look forward to hearing from you.**


	2. Act 2

Act 2: The Party

Two pokémon walked to the kitchen together, both carrying a basket of berries.

"That takes care of all the grub-gathering for the best feast a pokémon could lay its paws on." Meowth remarked, walking with his friend, Woboffet.

"Agreed." Woboffet nodded.

The two looked up and hummed in confusion. Several members of the eevee family and their unexpected invites were swinging on the log swing on Faraway Cliff.

"Hold on," Meowth growled, a bit irritated. "I don't remember sending out any dinner invitations."

"Agreed." Woboffet nodded once again.

Meowth set down his basket of berries and ran over to the eldest brother. "Vaporeon!"

"Please, call me Shawazu." He coolly replied.

Meowth ignored him and continued. "We're gonna have big problems with too many mouths to feed! I only go so many good eats to go around!"

"Shawazu, is there a problem?" Efi asked

Meowth heard the sweet voice of his crush behind him and turned around, seeing that Gureisha and Rifia were with Efi.

"Um… is something wrong with her face?" Gureisha asked.

"Did I do something wrong with the herbal treatment?" Rifia questioned.

Meowth ignored their words and just stared at the three's pretty demeanors. "Now, don't worry your pretty heads one bit 'cause Chef Meowth will whip up a meal quick as one, two, three, four, five, a full-coarse dinner." He placed his paws on his hips and acted as if he could really do it. _Just stay cool, Meowth, you've only got this one shot to make them happy… You can impress ladies…_

 _It's just been so long…_

* * *

Woboffet was mixing dough together and turned to his friend. "So you really did just try to flirt with them? Oh, you're just as stupid as Jessie and James."

"Wait until they taste this!" Meowth remarked, pressing some already-mixed dough onto a flat wooden paddle. "When I make some homemade dough the whole world wants a piece of pizza." He spun the dough above his head and swapped paws to continue the spinning process. "Not only do I make the best noodles you ever had, my yummy starship pizza dough will blast everyone out of this world!" His paw slipped and dropped the incredibly large pizza on his entire body, covering him up completely. He pulled out of the sticky substance and tried to lick his fur clean of the pizza dough.

"Again, stupid." Woboffet smirked at his friend.

* * *

The sun cast a golden glow on the forest around the Eevee Family's mansion. Somehow, Meowth and Woboffet, with a bit of help from the others time-to-time, made the dinner a success. Gureisha, Efi, and Rifia were sniffing at the herb pizza. Busuta eyed some spicy berries and almost bit into it when Shawazu slapped her muzzle with his tail. "No," he said, pawing to another area.

Oshawott and Sandosu were sitting next to each other, talking about various things ranging from crazy battles to weird dress styles for pokémon. Pansage took notice of some rolls and his mouth started to water, even going as far as drooling on the table. Ibui and Axew were talking while also roughhousing a bit, running into stumps, rocks, and small trees. Ninfia and Pikachu kept their friends in line by keeping a sharp eye on them.

Meowth was satisfied with the fruits of his labor and walked off to join his friend and plopped down to rest from all his work.

Shawazu stood on a nearby pumpkin and raised his tail to silence his friends and family. "I'd like us all to now thank Chef Meowth for all the hard work he's done in making this excellent meal for us."

"Thank you, Chef Meowth!" all the pokémon cried in gratitude.

"Dig in…" Meowth sighed, tired from his work. He instantly fell asleep at the moment he closed his eyes.

Pikachu picked up an apple and tried to stuff it in his mouth in one bite.

Pansage swiped some of the rolls off the platter and ate one hungrily. "This is really good…" He then took all of the rolls. "Mine! Everything is mine!"

Oshawott turned to Sandosu. "I bet I can fit thirty berries in my mouth."

Sandosu smirked. "I bet I can fit fifty."

They took a contest to see who could fit the most berries that were about the same size in their mouth. Oshawott won, holding forty-nine while Sandosu had forty-seven. "Fy bin!" Oshawott cheered, mouth full.

"Bangif…" Sandosu growled.

"Sandosu, don't talk with your mouth full." Ninfia narrowed her eyes at her older sister while feeding Axew and Ibui the leftover berries.

After the dinner, the pokémon gathered around the stage with pretty lilies of the valley bordering and decorating it and had a mini talent show. Efi, Gureisha, and Rifia did a small act in which they did small tricks and dances.

"That looks like fun…" Busuta mewed, hiding her paws underneath her fluff. Ibui and Axew were playing tag, Ibui using Busuta as a shield from Axew. "I want to play…"

Oshawott's act composed of using his water powers to make pretty tricks and stunts with the water sprinkling his fur, making it sparkle.

Ninfia looked around, noticing that someone wasn't there. Where's Burakki? She asked in her head. She turned to Pikachu and leaned in his ear. "By any chance have you seen Burakki anywhere after the whole incident this afternoon?"

"No, I haven't." The electric mouse replied, shaking his head. "He might come sometime soon, he might have some big surprise for you all."

"Maybe…" She purred, lying down. "I hope he's okay…"

* * *

Burakki pawed his way through the dark cave. "I should be getting there soon." He mewed to himself. He noticed a patch of light from afar. "Yes! There it is!" He made his way to the light and sat in it, the dimming sunlight making his pelt glossy. He howled into the distance, sending a message saying, "I am ready. Come whenever you please."

Five sets of eyes glowed in the darkness of another cave not too far from where Burakki was. One of them lifted her head and smiled to her comrades. "It is time."

* * *

The talent show was continuing with Pansage's act. He was painted to look like a panpour on one side and a pansear on the other.

Meowth leaned into speak to his friend. "Espeon and the others sure are having a great time."

"They are more entertained by an outsider than they are by the one who likes them." Woboffet turned to see something in the distance.

"Hey! I can't let Pansage outdo me! Time for action! Watch me work!" He got up and left the area, face red with embarrassment, anger, and determination.

 _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Woboffet asked himself when he got up on the stage, dressed like a Glaceon.

"I am the lovely Leafeon!" Meowth purred, dressed like a leafeon. He turned to his friend. "With that blue beauty, Glaceon! We'll dance dig, Dane!"

The whole clearing was silent, confused of what was going on.

"Kill me now…" Rifia mewed under her breath, putting a paw to her forehead.

"I have never received this much disrespect in my entire life!" Gureisha mewed, glaring at a tree, not bearing to look at the shameful cosplay of the two.

"Eek…" Meowth held onto Woboffet. "Time to turn over a new leaf…"

Rifia and Gureisha attacked with razor leaf and icy wind respectively and flung the two off the stage.

"We're blasting off in costume!" Meowth cried in the air.

"You and me both!"

Pikachu gave a sheepish grin. "Sometimes I feel bad for those two because it happens to them regularly…"

"That happens to them often?" Ninfia mewed.

"Yep. As often as I use thunderbolt in a battle…"

"That's a lot…"

A dark figure jumped down and gave a curt nod to his little sister who liked to be leader. "Ninfia."

"You're late, Burakki!" The sylveon meowed. "We've already had dinner and did the talent show! You should be ashamed of yourself from being tardy!"

Burakki looked around for something. "Where's the food?" He asked.

"Over there." Ninfia nodded at a small table with the leftover food.

 _That'll do…_ Burakki eyed the types of fruit on the table. He jumped up to the stage. "If all of you are done, I'd like to close this dinner party with a bang. Does anyone want to do their act before I finish it?"

No pokémon spoke.

"Good." Burakki used his psychic powers to pick up three watermelons and levitate them in the air. He jumped off the stage and ran off with the watermelons in his psychic grasp. "I'll be taking these." He ran off on a dark path carved by stone.

"Burakki!" Ninfia barked, running after him.

"I'm coming too!" Pikachu added, jumping on her back.

One by one, the pokémon that attended the party followed the retreating umbreon. Ninfia knew where her brother was going. "He's going to Longdrop Cliff! That place is very dangerous!"

Burakki stopped at the edge where five other pokémon were. He stood in front of them and smiled. "I've brought them." He set the watermelons down in a divot so they wouldn't roll away.

"Who…" Pikachu started. "Who are these?"

Burakki turned to his family. "These are my friends. Friends, meet my family. Family, these are Sanaito, Gaburiasu, Manyula, Juppeta, and Dokurog."

Sanaito gave a curtsey, her white dress and intimidating beauty placed at the top rank. She was a gardevoir standing at the top of the rock formation and looked as if she was the leader of the pack.

Gaburiasu sliced the air with his claws. He was a garchomp with a scar from a previous battle was slashed over his right eye. He was standing next to Sanaito, indicating that he was her right-hand underling.

Manyula crossed her arms and leaned up against one of the "pillars" of rock. She was a weavile with a scar stretched across her face from the bridge of her nose to her left cheek. She smirked at her associate's family.

Juppeta stood beside Manyula, indicating that he was her partner-in-crime. He was a banette with deep red eyes that unnerved anyone that stared into them.

Dokurog stood on his own. He was a toxicroak. He sat down on a smooth rock and dug at the earth with his claw. There was a bandage wrapped around his arm with a bit of blood seen through it. He crossed his arms to hide the bandage.

"These are my friends, Team Shadows." Burakki stated. "We are one when we're together."

Ninfia stepped forward. "Burakki! Why didn't you tell us you joined a gang?!"

"A… gang…?" Sanaito smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "How amusing. Did you hear that everyone! The pixie-pants thinks we're a gang!" The team of mischievous-looking pokémon laughed at Ninfia's mistake. "No, we're not a gang!"

Meowth and Woboffet caught up to them, panting. "So where are we now?" Meowth asked, tired from his day. He looked up and saw the potential conflict that might've broken at any second. "Espeon and the other cutie pies are in deep trouble!" He made a dash between Ninfia and Burakki, separating the two opposing sides. "Those crooks!" He turned to his heart's loves. "Don't worry, Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon, I'll protect you!"

Efi put her paw on her forehead. "Not you two again…"

Meowth unsheathed his claws to prepare for a scratch attack. Ninfia jumped up and used her ribbons to keep him back, dragging him into the group of pokémon. "This isn't your fight." She got Shawazu to stand in between Meowth and his three crushes.

Burakki returned to his team and nodded to the gardevoir. "Do your thing."

Sanaito used her psychic powers to warp the cliff and them into the farthest reaches of space. Burakki's family and guests were awestruck at the beautiful scene.

"It's…" Busuta mewed, shaking her fluffy tail. "It's beautiful!"

Burakki levitated the three watermelons into the air and nodded to Manyula. "Your turn."

Manyula nodded at her comrade, jumped into the air, and sliced up the watermelons with her long, white claws. "Enjoy," She purred, licking the watermelon juice off her claws.

The umbreon lowered the watermelon slices to his family, guests and friends. "Eat up," he said. "I will explain later." He gestured to his sister. "Ninfia, could you… bedazzle this area for me?"

"My pleasure." Ninfia smiled at her brother. She let out a foggy field that blocked the vision of anything that was shorter that one foot. Sandosu, Ibui, and Axew played hide-and-seek-tag in the fog, Ibui, being it.

A galactic aurora bannered the sky; the siblings were impressed with its stunning beauty. Gaburiasu got down to jump, "Let's make this prettier! Dragon pulse!" He threw himself into the air and let out a dragon pulse.

"Shadow ball!" Juppeta joined in, making a dark ball and flinging it at the dragon pulse, making gorgeous crystals fly through the air.

Burakki prepared a shadow ball of his own and launched it combined with Dokurog's venoshock, changing the color of the crystals from blue to purple. "That's better." Dokurog smiled, dusting his hands off.

Shawazu wrinkled his forehead. "It needs something more…" He said. "It needs more…"

"Bubbles?" Gureisha finished, joining him at his side. "You want to do the ice bubbles?" She asked her older brother.

He nodded. "Yep." They both jumped into the air. He used surf while she used ice beam, forming many bubbles that decorated the crystal paradise. Burakki used his psychic powers to levitate them and hold them in place. Ninfia danced on the bubbles with her ribbons glowing pink and extremely longer than normal.

She jumped down to her brother and nuzzled him. "Oh! This was all a big surprise for us! You got your friends to come and do all this for the 'bang ending'! Thank you, Burakki!"

"No problem." He purred. "Would you like to meet my friends?" He asked, leading her to his teammates.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should go ahead and get back… Sorry, Burakki…" she politely apologized. She turned back to her family. "I'll see if everyone else agrees."

"Okay, I'll end this 'bang ending' with a bang." He coolly added. He approached his garchomp friend. "Come on, Gaburiasu, show 'em what you can do!"

Gaburiasu opened his jaws to release a hyper beam, opening a portal to get them back to their home. The route back was gorgeous, but sadly, was ending. Before everyone knew it, they were back at the Eevee Family's home. Burakki noticed that Ninfia's ribbons were normal once more and not long and glowing like they were. He shrugged it off and smiled to his sister. "Ninfia, I know that you're concerned about the well-being of others, but there's a difference between being concerned and being nosy. That's why I tried to keep this a secret, so you wouldn't know. I wanted to surprise you all by being alone. That's why I did all this."

Ninfia hung her head. "I'm sorry, Burakki."

Her brother nudged her forehead with his nose. "It's all right."

"Why don't we head back home?" Sandosu suggested. "It's late."

Efi turned to Burakki's friends. "Why don't you guys come home with us? It's all popcorn and pillow fights from here on out!"

Team Shadows agreed and mainly stayed around Burakki for most of the night, but weren't too shy to hang out with his siblings. Meowth offered to Team Shadows any leftover food from the dinner party to them. Everyone, especially Manyula and Dokurog, ate noisily and quickly, as if they hadn't eaten in days. After the quick midnight snack, everyone all hit the hay.

Ibui slept near Axew, her back to his. Oshawott slept close to Sandosu, who electrocuted him sometimes in her sleep. Burakki slept with his fellow team members to make them feel welcome. Everyone else slept in the same general area, curled up with a partner for warmth during their sleep.

Their dreams were filled with warm memories and peaceful sleep, preparing them for their next day.

 **Good Arceus, this story is old. Why are you reading it? Why is this my most popular story? Go read something better from me. I'm currently working on a story called Runaways, which you can find here.**


End file.
